


How to Ruin Your Favourite Shoes

by Drarrelie



Series: 52 Weeks of Drarry [36]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Eve, Community: hogwarts365, Drabble, Facebook: The Pen15 is Mightier, Ficlet, Fuckbuddies, Godric's Hollow, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Pining, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarrelie/pseuds/Drarrelie
Summary: Draco has been fighting the pull all day, but with only months left until his wedding to Astoria, it's getting harder and harder to resist...This work is part of a series of connected weekly drabbles written during 2020.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 52 Weeks of Drarry [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612318
Comments: 11
Kudos: 33





	How to Ruin Your Favourite Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> This week’s prompts selection — #13, from 7 December 2013 — was actually put in the jar by yours truly. It’s my lucky number (and also my birthdate), and it actually made for a rather decent drabble imho.
> 
> [@hogwarts365](https://hogwarts365.tumblr.com/) drabble challenge, weekly prompts #13:  
> 1\. "I want to see Christmas through your eyes..."  
> 2\. ~~Won Won >/strike>~~  
> 3\. (Godric’s Hollow at night)
> 
> The Pen15 is Mightier weekly drabble prompt: Dinosaur
> 
> As always, thank you for the beta, [adavison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adavison) 💙

Draco stands in front of the rusty gate, hesitating. It’s been several minutes, and yet he cannot get himself to open it and walk through. If anyone saw him, they’d think him a loon, standing here in the dark, peering into an overgrown garden, watching the ruins of a cottage that hasn’t been inhabited in over twenty years.

From here, it looks like a right wreck, with the collapsed roof and parts of the top floor completely blown away, but Draco knows better. He’s been inside once, after all. He knows what Potter’s done to it. He’s seen the quaintness hidden behind those Disillusionment Charms.

It’s almost a year since then, and he’s still unsure why he came.

He shouldn’t have come.

Draco groans. It was a silly idea, a whim of the sort he almost never allowed himself to follow. As if Potter would appreciate Draco interrupting his evening unannounced. For all he knows, the house may be filled with Potter’s friends and family celebrating Christmas Eve the way one should; together with the ones you love.

Cheerful voices reach him from further down the street and Draco panics, placing his gloved hand on the gate and pushing it open. Before he has time to question himself, he walks through, entering the concealed world that is Harry Potter’s secret haven.

And just like that, the ruin is gone, replaced by a charming cottage all dressed up for the holidays. The downstairs windows emit a warm cosy light, spreading a welcoming glow over the snow-covered lawn.

Draco moves despite himself, walking down the pebbled path towards the front door. Snow crunches under his feet and soaks through the seams of his Italian leather shoes, his protective charms disabled by Potter’s wards.

Before Draco even has time to muster up the courage to knock, Potter opens the door wearing nothing but joggers and a quirky half-smile.

“Malfoy? What are you…?”

“I—” Muted Christmas music fills the silence as Draco swallows. “I want to see Christmas through your eyes…”

Potter laughs. “The hell you do. You want a shag, just admit it.”

“Yeah…” Draco quells his inane disappointment. “I just want a shag.”

“Then, be my guest.”

**Author's Note:**

> Only two weeks to go... I can't believe this adventure is almost over.
> 
> I love and cherish any and all feedback you’re willing to give me — kudos, comments and recommendations are my primary life sources.
> 
> For more interaction, please find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/drarrelie)


End file.
